


a love made for us.

by corneliaolivia



Category: SKAM (France), mayla - Fandom
Genre: Canon, F/F, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliaolivia/pseuds/corneliaolivia
Summary: hi!!so since the season ended, i’ve been so upset that we did not get to know more about maya. i feel like there’s such a depth to her character that the writers have yet to explore. therefore, i decided to rewrite ALL of maya and lola’s scenes but from maya’s point of view.so it’ll kind of be like we get to experience their story again but through maya’s thoughts.there is a few things that i’ve added to maya’s past that i personally think would make sense and just gives her character more depth, i am not sure how you will feel about it but i hope you like it! other than that everything else is basically the same as in the show. enjoy! :)
Relationships: Lamifex - Relationship, Lola Lecomte x Maya Etienne, Lola x Maya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Mercredí 13:03 ( Wednesday 1:03 )

The sun was streaming through the cracks of the leaves, heating the skin onto Maya’s face as she was standing in the stream of light. 

Another Wednesday, another day of spending countless of minutes of picking up trash off of Paris’ streets. 

Usually, Maya does not mind these Wednesday’s. She has actually come to enjoy them. It has turned into such a big and normal part of her life now, and she has managed to actually turn it into something positive. She has changed her mind of it and started thinking about how she is  _ actually  _ saving this planet that they live on. It sure beats the mindset she had of it once she first started.

Once she first started, a few years back. Once she first started like any other kid here, on community service. It had just been awhile after her parents death, and she was moved from one foster home to the other. She was young and grieving. Young and did not know better. She made choices that got her into doing community service. Just like any other kid here. Only now, Maya is older, wiser. She has realized that the time she spends here, she can actually make a change. For these kids, and for this planet. 

That is mostly why Maya decided to stay around. Even after her community service ended, she stayed around, became like a leader for the other kids and for the rescue missions. She turned a dark part of her life into something positive for the others and mostly for herself. 

“ Okay guys, cheer up! “ 

“ We’re saving the planet today. “

Maya does her best to keep her voice light and cheerful, to keep the energy high and joyful as she puts the other kids to work. Because that is one of the most important parts of her job, Maya believes. To make the other kids feel like this is a safe and happy place. A place that does not hold judgement or heaviness. 

Only, it is just once Maya turns in her step, shifting her focus from the group to the girl behind her, that her heart stops. 

The girl walking down the step of stairs captures the attention of Maya’s eyes. She has never seen her before, yet she feels like all Maya has been searching for. She has her frozen in her step, unable to move as Maya tries to observe as much of her as possible. 

The other girl is darkly dressed. Her dark-matted hair hangs down the sides of her shoulders, yet her face looks unmoved. She is serious in her expression and act of movement, and that seriousness, is all that brings Maya back to present. 

Maya swallows back the drought in her throat, blinking back her eyes to reality and hoping that the other girl did not just see her  _ stare.  _

_ “  _ You’re Lola? “ , Maya asks. 

The man who usually leads the missions had informed Maya about the new kid. About the new kid that was supposed to start today. Yet other than her name, Maya knows absolutely nothing about her. That is usually a rule that they have. No one's past is to be discussed to people that does not need to know about it. 

“ Yup. “ , is the only response leaving the other girl’s lips then, and that is the only expression to make Maya realize  _ exactly  _ what type of person that she is. 

“ Sorry, my train was stopped. “ 

Maya shakes her head lightly, “ No problem. “

“ However, the others have just left so you’re stuck with me. “ 

She continues as she begins to reach for the one overall saved for Lola, “ Here, and last but not least.. “ Maya pauses before handing over the dark boots as well. 

The expression spreading wide over Lola’s face does not go unnoticed. Maya has seen it before. She has been an owner of it before, placed right in Lola’s shoes and filled with feelings of uninterest and annoyance. 

“ I am Maya, nice to meet you. “ 

Maya keeps her eyes locked on the other girl, trying to keep her tone light and warm. Yet she notices the other girl observe her moves. She  _ takes her in _ , and Maya lets her. 

“ The outfit, the boots, is it necessary? “ Lola asks then, feeling slightly annoyed by what she was given. Yet Maya understands. She  _ has been _ there, and she has gotten to deal with kids like this all the time, although something about Lola is just differently intriguing. 

“ Why? Don’t you find it sexy?” , Maya smiles. She does her best to lighten up the mood, because sometimes, that is all one needs. However Lola does not seem as impressed by Maya’s sudden act of humor. Instead, her eyes scans Maya’s body, and Maya notices it,  _ all too well.  _

  
  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


They spend the first few minutes in a shyness that lingers in the silence behind. Hiding behind a shield that they both have built up for themselves, yet with a curious interest to get to know the other sneaking up to the surface. 

Lola is quiet and retracted as she still manage to walk with a clear confidence beside Maya, and something about her presence tempts the interest in the purple-haired girl.

“ So what are you here for? “ , Maya asks then yet Lola remains her focus on the road ahead. 

“ For fun. “

“ I love picking up other’s shit. “ 

Maya laughs carefully. She’s got humor. 

She glances to her side, eyes scanning the other girl. Something about her is so captivating and raw. So interesting and real. Lola is confident and independent. She is strong and mysterious. 

“ And in reality? “ Maya tries again. 

She usually doesn’t ask about the other kid’s pasts. She usually doesn’t feel like it is her right to know, but then again, she has never felt so drawn to anyone else. So interested to actually know more about them. 

“ In reality? “ Lola repeats the question. 

“ I robbed a bank. “ 

Maya shakes her head lightly with a light laugh escaping her lips. Her eyes are focused on the task of picking up trash from the ground underneath their feet. 

Lola is guarded, Maya can tell. 

“ You don’t want to tell me. “ Maya calls out the obvious and it immediately makes Lola glance her way. 

“ I just told you. “ She tries to reassure, yet soon gives up on the idea of doing so. 

She sighs and keeps her focus locked on Maya. 

“ No but you understand, we’ve known each other for ten minutes. I wouldn’t want you to see me differently. “ 

Maya glances up then, meeting Lola’s eyes by words that hit almost too close to home. Lola is not ready to share her past yet, Maya can sympathize with that. Yet something about her character tells Maya that there is more to the story than that. 

“ I doubt it. “ Maya lets out, watching as Lola slightly tilts her head. 

“ That you’d think of me differently? “ she asks and Maya shakes her head. 

“ No, that you give a damn about what I think. “ 

The silence creeps back once the words settles in, and Maya can clearly feel Lola’s strong eyes on her as Maya continues forward. 

There is a slight taste of push and pull in the way that their communication works. Something that Maya is not used to. Something that she has not experienced with any of the other people she has met, yet something that is so tempting to get stuck in.  _ Lola _ , is tempting and interesting. 

“ And you? “ Lola asks then, and Maya immediately reacts to the question. Feeling the light smile pull in the corner of her lip as Lola makes her own attempt in getting to know her. 

“ Why are you here? “ 

Maya laughs carefully. Shyly glancing down to continue with her task to get the trash in the bag. 

“ Okay, so you don’t want to tell me either? “ Lola continues then, yet Maya is fast to fill in.

“ Oh, I do. I was just wondering if it is worth it for me to answer you. “ 

She pauses slowly, letting the words settle in. Giving Lola time to react to her own words of response. 

She lets her wait until she figures that Lola has understood the message. She waits until she realizes that she  _ can  _ open up. Lola is new and retracted. Maya has been there. Yet now, she has walked out stronger and bolder. She has been given time to recover and talk about her past, even if she does not need to open up fully. Maybe it can ease the tension that captures Lola if Maya chooses to at least share some.

“ Ecological awareness. “ Maya says then and Lola immediately quirks a brow. 

“ You choose to be here? “ 

Maya laughs. 

“ What do you mean? I love saving dolphins, it’s my passion. “ 

That may be somewhat true, yet Maya knows that that has not always been the case. She did not start here from  _ choosing  _ to be here, although Lola does not need to know that now. They do not know each other well enough yet. That is a story that might be saved for later use. 

“ Fuck, people are really intense. “ 

Maya decides to shift the focus to something else. Changing the subject so it does not circle around herself but instead to the needle on the ground. To the needle more intense than her past history. To a needle used for an act with drugs. 

With Lola’s help, they both make sure to safely throw it away into the bag in her hand, freeing the earth from the dangerousness of it. Although, Lola does not seem as finished with their last conversation. 

“ Apparently, dolphins are the biggest assholes.” 

“ They are big assholes. “ , Maya agrees. Thankful that Lola chose to bring back the conversation to something other than herself. 

“ Better to save the sharks. “ Maya continues, and the shy smile that covers Lola’s lips a moment later is just barely noticeable by the sight of an eye. 

They continue forward, with a tension slightly lighter, picking up the trash that gets in their way until Maya decides to point to something further ahead. 

“ There. “ she says, moving forward with Lola right beside. 

However, it is only once they’ve come close enough to see what was hiding underneath the rocks and grass on the ground, that Lola stops. A condom. 

“ I’m not touching that. “ 

“ You’re kind of here for that, aren’t you? “ Maya says, taking slight advantage of Lola’s role as the new kid. It is a teasing act of hoping to get away with it herself. 

“ Yeah. “ Lola agrees then. 

“ But I  _ have  _ to be here. You want to save the planet. “ She continues and Maya bubbles with laughter. Because it is first then, that Maya realizes that Lola is not as easily convinced as she first had hoped.

“ No, fuck the planet. I’m not touching that either. “ She says with a light laugh. A laugh and a statement that makes Lola realize that she  _ will  _ have to do the job and that Maya actually succeed. 

Lola sighs heavily, and slowly but surely picks up the condom. 

“ Even when I know the guy, I don’t touch it. “ Lola lets out in a sigh, and Maya slowly pulls back. A body retracting with disgust as she holds the bag open for Lola to throw it away. 

“ I’ve never touched one in my life. “ She says, and the words manage to bring Lola’s attention back to Maya. She stares silently at her for awhile. Taking in the new information that Maya just shared.

“ Seriously? “ she starts. 

“ You’re a virgin? “ 

There is no judgement in the way Lola asks her. Just a question of surprise that she makes in a curious attempt to get to know the other girl better. 

“ With guys? “ Maya asks then, while continuing forward. “ Totally. “ 

Her sexuality is a part of herself that Maya has never been afraid to open up about. She never got the chance to tell her own parents, and has always felt regretful of not doing so after their death. So now, she spends her life in living as her truest self as proudly as she can. Yet something about sharing it with Lola, felt unexpectedly different. 

She can clearly feel Lola slow down behind her. Maybe something about the new information had her heart race as fast has her own. Maybe it has meant as much to Lola to have the information shared. 

“ You coming? “ Maya asks then, and with a shy smile upon her lips, Lola soon does. 


	2. Mercredí 12:56 ( Wednesday 12:56 )

It has been a week since their last encounter. A week that Maya has spent with thoughts filled of the other girl. Maya is not sure why, but something about the other girl captured her full attention, and this time, Maya looked more forward than usual for Wednesday to come. 

With her heart thrumming against her ribcage, and her gut shivering with eagerness, Maya clasps the buttons close on her own overall. 

It is weird, the way someone’s presence can suddenly change the atmosphere of a place. How one’s soul can out of the blue begin to have such an importance. How Maya spends the first few minutes of the session, eagerly and almost desperately waiting for Lola to show up, and once she does, Maya can not help but smile. 

Lola walks alongside the others, yet seeming just barely lost. She seems uncomfortable and retracted. Like a rose in the field of sunflowers. Shining, only differently and out of place. 

It doesn’t take long for Lola to give in, and walk back to the only place of safety she can find. Back to Maya and the only face she feels familiar and at peace with. 

Maya had almost expected it, yet it still made her heart race once Lola decided to shift path in her way. 

“ You can’t live without me, admit it. “ Maya says, just with enough confidence, and with a teasing playfulness that they both have shared since the moment they first met. 

“ Not at all. I just don’t like people. “

Lola replies then and Maya slowly bites down onto her lip and tilts her head down in a nod. Lola greets her with the same kind of independent energy, and Maya had expected nothing less. 

“ I wouldn’t have guessed. “ 

Maya takes a breath and straightens her spine. 

“ So, which category do you put me in? “ She asks, watching as Lola lets her eyes glance over the purple-haired girl before her shoulders shrugs. 

“ People I know. “ 

Maya nods, “ I see. “ 

She accepts the answer, respectfully and well. Lola is new, they have only met twice, yet she places her as one of the people she _does_ know. One of the people that makes her experience here just slightly easier, and Maya is more than happy to be that for her. To be her safety net in a sea of the unknown. 

Maya keeps her eyes locked on Lola before tilting her head to the side. “ You coming? “ , she asks before walking off with Lola soon behind. 

They walk in silence over the grass underneath their feet, until Maya suddenly stops. 

“ Have you ever used a broadfork? “ 

She turns her attention back to Lola while picking up the broadfork from the ground.

Each week there is a new task to be done, yet by the expression covering Lola’s features, she does not seem more eager to this than to picking up trash. 

“ Is that an actual question? “ Lola quirks a brow, making the corner of Maya’s lips pull in a hidden smile before she pushes the broadfork into the ground. 

“ What you do is you put the thing in as deep as possible.. “ , She begins to explain, feeling Lola’s eyes on her as she does so. 

“ You move back and forth like this. “ 

“ And you turn over. “ 

Maya shows the simple movements to the other girl, making sure that she explains it well enough for Lola to understand. Yet once she is done, she turns her attention back on Lola. Noticing how she almost had seemed to pay more attention to Maya than to the task she was doing. 

Maya can feel her heart physically _race_ by the sudden observation, although she is quick to change the focus back to what they were doing. 

“ Go on, try. “ she says, and Lola does. 

She steps forward, slowly grabbing the broadfork from Maya’s grip, and Maya gives her all the space she needs. Just watching from a few feet back how Lola makes an attempt to mimic Maya’s previous movements. How she moves clumsy and wrong in a failing attempt. 

Maya does her best to not laugh, yet soon can not keep her body from doing so. A light laugh escapes her lips before Maya takes back the control of the situation. 

“ Okay, that’s not working. “ , She begins while moving forward. 

“ Wait, I’m gonna show you. “ 

She moves up close behind Lola, almost _too close._ To be honest, Maya had not planned to do so, however she is soon too far to step back. 

Lola’s body is warm in front of her own. Her hands are just barely touching hers in a feeling that sends shivers down Maya’s spine. Maya tries not to think about how surprisingly _good_ it feels to be so close to her, and instead forces herself to focus on the task they were doing. 

“ Back and forth, like this. “

“ Little back and forth movements. Perfect. “ She murmurs, while almost rocking against Lola’s body. 

Maya is not sure why Lola’s touch feels as good as it does. Maybe she has gone too long without some human contact and is just desperately devouring each small feeling of it. She tries not to think about it, and instead uses all of her strength and confidence to what they are doing. 

“ And you move back. “ Maya slowly continues, before she tilts her head and glances up at Lola. 

“ Is that clear? “ 

Her eyes gets stuck on the other girl. Her face so close that she can literally _feel_ the heat from her body and smell the perfume from her clothes. However, the situation does not get better once Lola decides to glance back at her. Her face so close that Maya is able to see each detail of her face perfectly well. 

A tension shoots with an electric energy as their eyes lock. A tension of flames and desire. Of curiosity and interest. A tension that Maya can not get herself to move away from. She is _drawn_ to it, and even more so once Lola bashfully smiles back. A smile so sweet and genuine, a smile that covers most of her face bigger than Maya has ever seen it. That is when Maya _truly_ sees it. The girl in front of her is _insanely_ beautiful. 

“ It’s fucking boring, isn’t it? “ Lola says then, and Maya is drawn from her daze. She quickly blinks back her eyes to reality and slowly but surely steps back from Lola’s space. 

“ You’re right. “ 

She replies. 

“ Next week we’ll go save whales. “ 

“ Can you swim? “ 

Lola shakes her head lightly, “ Not that well. “ 

Maya nods understanding before Lola slowly continues. 

“ And next week might be complicated. “ 

Maya glances up, brows raising on top of her forehead in a silent question. Yet a question loud enough for Lola to hear. 

“ It’s my last day. “ , she explains. 

Maya can not deny the way her heart _drops_ by the knowledge of Lola’s words. How she has only met her _twice_ yet knowing that Lola will not be here anymore, makes her stomach feel sick. It is weird in the way it works. How Maya has been fine all her life _without her_ , yet now can not imagine these Wednesdays alone. 

“ Well, you’ll just have to join the NGO then. “ She tries to joke, tries to hide her emotions by the humor in her tone that is slightly built from an extreme seriousness. 

“ No offense, but it’s not really my thing. “ 

Lola replies and Maya nods understanding. There is no surprise that Lola does not _willingly_ want to continue with this, not a lot of people do, yet she can not deny the way her heart aches by the knowledge. 

“ It’s nobody’s thing anyway, saving the planet.” She says, but Lola is fast to fill in. 

“ Oh, but you’re actually in deep! “ 

A wide smile covers Lola’s lips, a smile that soon travels to Maya’s own. The comfortable playfulness and light teasing that they share, is something that Maya has never experienced with anyone else before. 

It is something so comforting and comfortable that Maya has to _force_ herself to change back the topic. 

“ And a party on Friday, is that your thing? “ She asks bashful and sweet, gathering each bit of confidence and strength that she can find to ask the girl to the party. 

Yet by Lola’s expression, Maya is not sure if she overstepped. Maybe Lola does not feel like she is on the level of hanging out _outside_ of this small bubble that they’re in. Maybe this is all that their connection strives from. 

“ I already have a party planned on Friday. “ 

Lola replies then, and Maya’s shoulders almost visibly shrinks. Disappointed and hurt. She is not sure why it affects her in the way that it does, maybe it is only because her mind takes her to the worst places by Lola’s rejection. To the places of loneliness and shame. To the hateful places that Maya is praying that Lola is not a part of. 

She has dealt with homophobic people before, of people being uncomfortable by her sexuality. Of so called _friends_ that turned on her because they were afraid that she would hit on them. She has experienced different kinds of homophobia from different kinds of people, but maybe she was just praying that Lola would not be one of those people. 

“ What? “ Lola asks then, and Maya is pulled from her darkest thoughts. 

“ What, what? “ 

She asks, and Lola shrugs. 

“ I don’t know, you’re being weird all of sudden.” 

Maya sighs by the words, loud from the heaviness they carry before she takes a breath to continue. 

“ You know, when a lesbian invites you to a party, it doesn’t necessarily mean that she wants to hook up with you. “ 

Maya pauses slowly, glancing up to watch Lola’s reaction. Watching as she keeps her eyes locked on her and listens interested. 

“ It just means that she invites you to a party. “ 

Maya continues then, and Lola tilts her chin down in a small nod. 

“ You know, that’s why I don’t like people. They judge so fast. “ 

“ Wait, what does that mean? “ 

Maya quirks a brow, confused by the sudden change of tone in Lola’s voice. 

“ It means that I didn’t wait for you to show up to start sleeping with girls, Greta Thunberg. “ 

The previous playfulness that they had just shared, is suddenly replaced by a seriousness that Maya never expected. It takes her off guard by the way Lola lets out the words and almost lightly offends her. She does not take it to heart though, instead she becomes surprisingly intrigued by Lola’s statement. 

She had never expected to hear those words escape her lips, and once Lola turns to walk away from the place, Maya can not help but stare. 

Because maybe, just maybe, Maya does not know Lola at all as well as she first thought. Maybe there are deeper layers that Maya has yet to be familiar with, however this in particular, only made her interest rise higher.


	3. Vendredi 21:48 ( Friday 09:48pm )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter is a little shorter but i had to write something of when Maya sends Lola the texts the night of their first party. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

The music rings between her ears, capturing the rhythm of her heart as it beats in pace with the base of the song. It almost vibrates with frequency against her ribs and her head is spinning with each loud thought. 

Maya knows that she should be more present. She should pay more attention to the conversation going on around her, yet somewhere between Jo’s effortlessly lame jokes or Sekou’s new teaching about their new urbex place, Maya felt herself drift off. 

Every now and then she catches herself glance down at the phone in the palm of her hand. Because suddenly does the place that is filled with people, feel so empty with the _lack_ of the one person she wanted to be there. 

“ Oh no, someone is far gone. “ Jo says then, words that are enough to bring Maya back to the moment and turn her focus back to her friends in front of her. 

They must have noticed her basically _stare_ at her phone, because once Maya glances back up, everyone else is staring her way. Jo slightly giggly, Max as serious as usual and Sekou only quietly observing the situation. Chances are that he didn’t notice her absence at all. 

Maya pushes the phone back in the pocket of her jacket then before she lightly shakes her head, “ Stop it, I just feel bad. “ , she sighs and Jo is quick to quirk a brow. 

“ But why? “ Max asks then, and Maya’s focus is fast turned to him. 

She sucks in a breath, she hasn’t told Max much about Lola. She is not even completely sure why. It has been over a year since they broke up, but maybe she still just holds too much care for him and does not want to do or say anything that will be even remotely uncomfortable for either. 

“ The new girl at Maya’s Wednesdays work. “ Jo clarifies then. 

“ Maya got called out by her the other day. “ She continues then in a teasing tone that makes it more than obvious that she takes pleasure out of this. 

“ _Jo_. “ Maya tilts her head then, the name lingers in the serious tone of her voice as she turns her focus to the girl across from her. 

“ What? I’m just saying. “ 

With the way Maya slightly shakes her head and almost _glares_ at Jo with the loud statement in the depth of her eyes, Jo soon retracts. She must have understood the clear message Maya was trying to send, and soon enough gives up on the conversation. 

“ I don’t get it. “ Sekou’s voice soon breaks the tension-filled silence, and they are all fast to turn their focus to him. 

His eyes soon locks with Maya’s, genuine and kind. 

“ If you feel bad then just talk to her and apologize. “ 

Maya can feel the words almost psychically settle around her heart. It heavens the ache in her chest and she has to exhale deeply to be able to breathe. 

She has thought about it. She had found Lola’s phone number in the folder in the office before she left last Wednesday. It had been with the rest of the information about her. Maya hadn’t dared look, but the sight of her number still caught the attention of her eyes and in a moment of daze, Maya had let it slip into her phone. 

Maya licks the dryness of her lips, swallowing through the lump in her throat once her heart only begins to beat faster. Her fingers trace over the material of the phone in the pocket of her jacket. The undeniable knowledge of being so _close_ to Lola yet so far away, aches the more Maya thinks about it. _Just text her. Just call._ An act so simple yet so hard to set in motion. 

She lets Sekou’s words spin on a loop with no end inside of her head. He is right. All she can do is apologize. It is either that or the possibility of _never_ being able to speak to Lola again. 

With a deep intake of breath, Maya pulls out her phone. Her fingers almost shivering as they trace over the letters of the keyboard. _Just text her._ The words screams in the back of her head, encouraging her, almost _forcing_ her. Yet is seems like no words on Earth has ever been created to be enough to explain to Lola how sorry she is. How _bad_ she feels. How incredibly and _surprisingly_ much she wishes that she was here in this moment. With that, Maya lets her fingers work, creating one sentence after the other in a text that suddenly becomes longer than she first had expected. Yet just long enough to be correct. 

  
  


@Maya; 

_Hey, it’s Maya. I found your number on the Community Service list. I wanted to apologize for Wednesday. It was stupid and clumsy. You’re right, I don’t know you._

Maya reads the text back and forth before she even dares to press send. Never has a text been able to make her feel like her heart is literally beating out of her chest and sucking her empty with oxygen to breathe. 

“ See, that wasn’t so bad. “ Jo fills in then in the middle of nervous words that Maya is forcing to sentences. An hesitate and nervous laughter, bubbles from her mouth with the shakiness in her body. 

“ Now ask her to come. “ 

Maya looks up. “ What? “ 

Jo smiles. Big and joyful. 

“ Ask her to come. “ She repeats, the smile lingering upon her lips. A smile that nervously and carefully settles onto Maya’s own. _Can she invite her?_ Or will Lola turn her down once again? 

Maya sighs heavily, eyes returning to the phone in her hands before her fingers begin to tremble over the screen to create new words. 

@Maya;

 _But if you want us to make up for it, I can send_ _you the location of the party I told you abo_ _ut. If you’re up for it.._

She reads the message, over and over. Yet before she has time to think about it, Maya forces herself to press send. 


	4. Vendredi 22:22 ( Friday 10:22pm )

Maya would lie if she would say that she has not spent the last twenty minutes with her eyes  _ stuck  _ on the screen in the palms of her hands. Waiting for Lola’s text to come. Waiting for  _ any  _ response to come. Waiting for a confirmation that she has not messed this all up. Though the ache in her chest and the trembling in her hands only increases the more minutes that pass by  _ without  _ a response from Lola. 

With a light exhale, Maya is about to give up the moment her phone suddenly lights up. The name on the display too clear to go unnoticed. 

Maya glances down on the name, fingers tightening around the phone in a desperate attempt to read the text more clearly. 

_ ‘ I’m here. ‘  _ , the text reads and Maya stills. She’s here. 

“ Good news? “ Jo asks, and Maya looks up. 

Her friends stare equally as much back at her, eyes traveling between Maya’s face and to the phone in her hands. Trying to read the changes in Maya’s features. 

“ She’s here. “ , Maya repeats Lola’s words. Swallowing down the lump in her throat before she straightens her spine. 

The smile covering both Sekou’s and Jo’s lips does not go unnoticed. In fact, they almost seem more eager to meet Lola than Maya does. Because suddenly her gut twists. Suddenly is her whole body filled with a nervousness that Maya is unfamiliar with. 

She is not sure what it is that causes it. Maybe the fact that she never actually expected Lola to show up. Especially so out of the blue and since she already had another party to attend. 

“ Well, go meet her then. “ 

Sekou throws a hand in the air, gesturing for Maya to leave the couch and go greet Lola. Though, Maya lets her eyes travel between the three people around her. Looking for some kind of permission or confirmation, and once they land on Jo only see her eagerly nod back in agreement, Maya gets up from the couch. 

She sighs heavily, releasing some of the nervousness from her chest. 

“ I’ll be right back. “ she says, watching as Jo’s smile gets bigger than the three of them combined. 

“ I’m sure you will. “ she responds teasingly and Maya chuckles. 

The walk back to the front of the entrance seems too short for Maya to gather enough confidence and courage. Every step she takes is only one step closer to see Lola. 

The last time they saw each other, they left on a bit of a rocky note. Thoughts about  _ how  _ Lola will react to her this time almost worries Maya. Though, only the fact that she is here has got to mean something, right? 

Maya tries to repeat the words back to herself. Lola would not be here if she did not want to be. She came for a reason. 

With a heavy intake of breath, Maya turns the corner. The music beats to the pace of her heart. It vibrates with base inside her chest, and suddenly seems the air thicker to breathe. The world around her feels in blur almost. Music ringing between her ears and lights flashing in front of her eyes. 

However, it is only once her eyes find Lola that her world  _ completely  _ stills. Maya feels numb in her step for a moment, watching the familiar girl from a distance. 

Lola is darkly dressed, and it does not take long for their eyes to meet. Eyes warm and familiar. Intense but curious. 

Maya smiles, wide. It is weird how one’s presence can affect a place in the way Lola’s does. Because suddenly does the world not seem as lonely. Suddenly does the place feel safe and sound. Suddenly is the hole that Maya has been trying to fill all night filled. 

She steps forward, walking towards Lola with the smile still upon her lips. Lola smiles too. Hesitant and bashful, before it quickly fades. 

“ Sorry, I forgot my wetsuit for the whales. “ 

Lola jokes, easing up the tension that was last set between them. Oddly enough, it eases the nervousness growing steady in Maya’s chest too. 

“ I’m glad you came. “ , Maya smiles. A smile that travels to Lola’s own lips. Making her lips bend in a way that Maya has never seen before. She has never seen Lola smile so genuine and free. So happy and at ease. 

Maya lets her eyes travel over Lola. It has only been a few days since they last saw each other, but suddenly there is a different kind of glow that has settled over Lola’s whole presence.  _ She is beautiful.  _ Just like this, with the darkness covering her features and with the flashing purple lights contouring her face. She is beautiful. 

Maya lets her smile fade then before she nods to the side, “ Coming? “ she asks and Lola quickly nods back. 

  
  


_____________

  
  
  
  
  


The next round of a disagreeing argument seems to already be set in motion once Maya guides Lola back to her friends. 

Their focus so far deep in their conversation that they barely even recognize Maya’s return. 

“ Guys? “ She says then, bringing back their attention. 

Sekou is the first one to react, though soon after Jo and Max does too. They become quiet and still, observing the newbie that Maya returned with. 

“ This is Lola. “ 

“ Lola, this is Jo, Max and Sekou our own scholar. “ 

Maya calmly introduces the rest of the people in front of Lola. Letting her be greeted properly and well. For some reason, none of the other girls that Maya has ever introduced has ever felt nearly as important. This time, she  _ wants  _ her friends to like Lola, and she equally as much wants Lola to fit well in with her friends. 

“ Hi. “ Lola speaks then, before Jo is quick to fill in. 

” So you’re Lola? No way! “ She tilts her head lightly, the smile stuck wide upon her lips. 

Honestly, Maya had almost not expected anything less from Jo. Her filter when it comes to social interactions are sometimes,,  _ low _ . However,  _ this  _ time.. Maya can not deny the way Jo’s words tightens in her gut. Her eyes opens wide, almost  _ glaring _ back at Jo in a desperate attempt to make her be quiet. She does not want Lola to feel even remotely uncomfortable by the knowledge that Maya has clearly already talked about her with her friends. 

However, Jo is quick to understand the silent message and quickly changes the subject. 

“ And you brought Vodka, I like you a lot. “ She says, grabbing the bottle from Lola’s hand before she sinks back into the couch. 

Maya and Lola soon joins her. They sit down across from each other on the couches near them. Lola joins Jo by one of them while Maya sinks calmly back to her old place beside Sekou. 

“ This place is crazy. “ 

Lola says, breaking the silence while she lets her eyes travel. 

“ I didn’t know we were allowed to party here. “ 

“ Of course. We have the town council’s permission. “ Max replies. There is a slight taste of sarcasm and snarkiness in the tone of his voice. 

“ Even the mayor’s about to show up. “ He continues and Sekou joins Maya in a light sigh. 

“ Excuse Max. “ 

“ He has a slight social phobia which makes him very unpleasant at first sight. “ Sekou begins to explain, taking full defense of Max’ cranky behavior. 

“ Fuck you. “ 

“ Maybe even at second sight. “ Sekou corrects himself and the others lightly laughs. 

There is no surprise that out of everyone, Max is the one to greet Lola in the way that he does. He has always been very careful with who Maya introduces to the group. Especially so  _ after  _ they broke up, which have led Maya to think that maybe Max never really let her go. 

Maya takes a breath then, returning her focus to the subject of Lola’s question. 

“ No, we’re not allowed. It’s urbex fans who organize this. “ She explains, though Lola seems just as confused. 

“ U-what? “ She asks. 

“ Urbex comes from the english  _ Urban Exploration. “  _

Sekou begins to fill in with the facts. Returning the attention of everyone’s eyes back at him. However, with Max’ and Jo’s deep sighs, Lola seems to be the only one to listen. 

“ It’s an activity that consists of visiting places that have been built and abandoned by mankind, or simply hard or forbidden places to reach.” 

Lola nods understanding. 

“ And so, what is this place? “ 

“ A racecourse. “ Sekou replies. 

“ France Galop shutted it in 1996, when the PMU went through a financial crisis. “ 

Both Max and Jo seem equally as annoyed once Sekou sets off. Mostly because they are already aware and familiar with how  _ long  _ his conversations can be. He is committed to what he talks about and he knows a lot about it. Nothing wrong or weird. Just something that  _ sometimes  _ can take a lot of place and energy. 

Maya glances over at Lola, observing if she feels as annoyed with his rambling as her other friends clearly do. Oddly enough, Lola only smiles back. 

However, once Sekou realizes the silence around him. Noticing that Lola and Maya are too focused on each other while the others doesn’t pay attention at all, he soon stops. 

“ Okay, okay I get it. I’ll stop talking. “ 

“ But I still think it’s a shame to do urbex and not learn about the history of the places. “ 

Sekou finishes, finally getting the attention from the others around him. 

“ And we find it crazy that you’re constantly talking, all the time, and no one cares about what you say, you see? “ Jo jokes. 

There are no hard feelings in the way they all joke with each other. They all know each other’s strengths and weaknesses and even if they all equally as much support each other, they are not afraid to call each other out on them. 

“ Guys, don’t turn around but Otteli is coming! “ Max says then, suddenly he changes the subject while his focus has clearly turned to something else behind them. 

“ No way! “ Jo turns around too. Too eager to find the guy that Max had clearly laid eyes on. 

“ I said  _ don’t turn around _ !“ 

They all watch now. The guy in a distance away. He is tall and darkly dressed as he has stopped to speak to someone else. 

Maya has seen him before, and knows,  _ at least Jo’s,  _ obsession with him. Maya has not paid as much attention though. Her friends are deeper into the interest of doing urbex so they have clearly come to care more about the guy than Maya ever has. 

“ But, you know him? “ Lola asks then. Breaking the undeniable silence as she turns her focus back to the group. 

“ Of course. He’s a beast. “ Max replies. 

“ He goes into places that are insanely hard to reach, we don’t even know how he manages to climb. “ 

That is all Max has time to explain before the guy suddenly has walked up to them and joined them by the couches. 

“ Lola? What’s up? “ 

He reaches down to place a light kiss onto Lola’s cheek in a simple greeting. An act that leaves the rest of the group just as confused. 

“ What are you doing here? “ 

“ You go to urbex parties? “ , He asks but Lola is quick to shake her head. 

“ No, not at all. It’s my first time. Maya invited me. “ 

She explains, nodding towards Maya in a motion that warms the insides of Maya’s body. She can not explain  _ what  _ causes it. But something about the way Lola introduces her sets a feeling of warmth in motion. 

“ Hi. “ He says with a smile, and Maya greets politely back. 

“ Hi. “

Everyone around them seems in awe suddenly, especially Jo once the guy makes sure to turn his attention back at Lola. 

“ You’ll notice that urbex is very addictive. “ He says, before Jo fills in. “ Excuse me? “ 

Maya lets out a light exhale. An exhale that is soon joined by Max and Sekou who has clearly noticed Jo’s obsession too. An obsession that the guy only just has begun to find innocent and sweet, maybe even a bit flattering. 

“ Hi. “ He says, with Jo’s eyes  _ stuck  _ on him. 

“ Is there any way you could tag something onto my scooter real quick? “ 

“ It’s a bit broken, but please? “ 

Maya doesn’t believe that she has ever seen Jo nearly as nervous and maybe even desperate for someone’s attention before. It is almost fascinating to witness, and with a curious motion, Maya looks to see if Lola noticed it as well. 

With the bashful smile stuck upon Lola’s lips, and with the way her eyes meet Maya’s, Maya  _ knows  _ that Lola noticed it as well. They share the small moment of it together, no words needing to be exchanged for them to know  _ exactly  _ what the other is thinking. 

They stay like that for awhile, until Lola’s small smile fades the moment the others begin to move. 

Jo jumps over the back of the couch, guiding the taller guy to her scooter further away. Sekou and Max are quick to follow, leaving both Maya and Lola alone in the silence. It is first then, that Maya return her eyes back at Lola. 

“ What? “ Lola asks, brows quirking with the question she asked. 

“ You just scored so many points, you have no idea. “ 

Maya laughs. 

To be honest, the introduction of Lola went almost better than Maya could imagined, and without even knowing it, Lola offered something really special to the group. 

Lola smiles too by the knowledge. She lets the corner of her lips bend in a genuine smile before it immediately fades again. 

“ You don’t drink? “ She asks then, quickly changing the subject but Maya slowly shakes her head. 

“ No. “ 

She exhales lightly. 

“ Does that make me one of the lamest girls you know? “ 

“ You’re far from it. “ 

Maya smiles. There is something about being in the presence of Lola that makes Maya feel something she never has. Lola is different from anyone she’s ever met. She is interesting and mysterious. There is a certain energy to her that Maya is completely  _ drawn  _ to. An energy that she never has experienced. An energy that fills the air around them with a lingering tension. A tension that has Maya’s heart thrum against her chest. A tension that has her eyes frozen stuck to the depth of Lola’s. 

Lola must feel it too with the way she can not seem to look away either. There is a certain energy that makes them  _ drawn  _ to each other, and Maya drinks in every last bit of it. She keeps her focus stuck on Lola until Lola suddenly licks her lips and blinks the daze from her eyes. 

“ Should we go with them? “ She asks, and Maya almost has to force herself to work properly. She pulls herself from the blur she’s in, forcing her head to tilt down in a small nod before she gets up from the couch to join her friends. 

They walk in silence to the top of the stairs. Watching their friends down the end of the staircase just close to Jo’s scooter. She has both of her arms and legs wrapped around the taller guy by now and Maya can not do anything else than lightly chuckle. She loves her friends, she really does. And she  _ wants  _ Lola to love them equally as much. 

With that, Maya begins to walk down the stairs. The music playing loudly in the back with every step she takes. Although once she looks back, she notices Lola still on the top. She stops in her step, watching Lola from far. There is something in the look of Lola’s eyes and in the changes of her body that Maya can not completely read. So she smiles, reassuringly and kind. She smiles at Lola. Wanting her to feel at ease and comfortable. Wanting her to feel at home. She smiles, genuine and hopeful. Watching the lights flash in a beautiful motion over Lola’s face. Watching how the music makes Lola’s heart beat nearly as fast as her own. Although maybe, it is not only the music that causes it. 


End file.
